Mine
by BreathOfLife999
Summary: Fem!Kuroko. Aomine and Kuroko have been dating since their second year in middle school. During the Championship's semifinals there was an accident, making Kuroko unable to play basketball anymore. She decide to join Touou Academy with Aomine... Follow them as they overcome obstacles along the way and fall even more in love... Protective!GOM, Aomine/Kuroko
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters!

Teiko Middle School Basketball Club.

A super strong school with more than 100 members, boasting several successive championships wins. But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest"… called the "Generation of Miracles". A generation with five players with a talent, like you would see once in ten years.

But there was a strange rumor about the "Generation of Miracles". Despite nobody knowing him and not being in any match records, there was still one more person the 5 geniuses acknowledged as superior player.

The Phantom Sixth Player…

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.

Aomine POV

There wasn't a moment that I wasn't worried about her. They still haven't discharged her from the hospital. When I imagined us going to high school together, I didn't think that I will attend the welcoming ceremony without her. Anger filled me as I recalled that fateful moment when it all changed.

Flashback:

_We were playing in the semifinals against another Middle School. We weren't having any trouble against them, but we had forgotten one simple but disturbing fact – the high percentage of players, that have gotten injured during their matches against that particular Middle School. We were playing in the third quarter when it happened. We have just scored. A nameless player passed the ball to Makoto Hinamiya, Tetsuki moved to intercept the pass and direct it to me. Next thing I know Tetsuki is on the ground and Makoto was grinding his foot on her right knee, a disturbing crunch was heard, followed by her piercing scream. Before the referee can blow the whistle, I was by her side holding her close to me as she trembled and sobbed from the pain, our team surrounded her, but I didn't pay any attention. I only became aware of my surroundings as the paramedics came to take her away. She was clinging to me and I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. I wanted to go with her but the coach stopped me, saying that he will go with the ambulance. _

_As they took her away I turned to my teammates, fire blazing in my eyes. Murasakibara was holding Makoto off the ground, wanting to crush him. Several people were trying to pry the giant off the offender, but he only listened when Akashi spoke:_

"_Let him go." he whispered, anger dripping in his voice. I looked around and saw all of my teammate's high strung with tension bodies and I knew that I wasn't the only one so deeply affected by the accident. The referee said that he hadn't seen anything, making my blood boil._

"_Let's crush them, grind them to the ground and show them that injuring one of ours is unacceptable" I said dangerously. I saw them nod in agreement._

_We quadrupled their scores._

End of Flashback

Many people around me were promoting their clubs, wanting freshmen to join them, but I didn't pay them any mind. I already knew what I would be doing – basketball. They had scouted me a month before the end of middle school. I agreed, only because I still hadn't chosen a high school and the fact that Tetsuki agreed to come there with me. A sigh escaped my lips, knowing that it would be another long day without her. I just couldn't wait to see her again, even though I would have the chance, only once I have finished practice, after school. With that thought in mind I went into the dreaded building.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

Tetsuki POV

I miss him. I always miss him when we are not together. Many people ask me why, knowing that he is a grouch, always glaring and intimidating people with his height. I know he hates being away from me, too, especially having in mind the fact that he is in a new school, a school we were supposed to go together to. He was probably skipping class already, maybe even basketball practice while I am stuck in a hospital. Before school started he spent all day with me. But on the bright side of things the doctor is going to discharge me sometime during the next week, of course I also have to use crutches because despite the numerous surgeries I have gone through, I still can't use my leg, I even lack any feeling in it.

Despite everything that happened I have already accepted it, I don't say that it was easy, no, quite the opposite, it was very hard, but I had Daiki and he was my saving grace, without him I would have surely gone into depression. The rest of them were a great help too, visiting me as often, as they could. Ryouta and Satsuki decided to go to Kaijo High School, Shintaro went to Shuutoku High, Atsushi went to Yosen High and Sei went to the Emperor – Rakuzan High. I miss them but I know that they all went to schools that will bring their full potential out.

Both my mom and dad live abroad, coming to Japan once every few months. They were frantic when they heard from the coach what had happened and hurried home. In the past months they have tried to remain home as much as they can, but duty called and last week they had to leave. My dad wanted to hire someone to stay at home with me, to take care of me, a caretaker, but I didn't want a stranger in my home. Luckily my mom convinced him not to. I suggested that they could allow Daiki to live me while I recover, to help me. At first they were against it, saying that they will not let me live with my hormonal teenage boyfriend, but then they reconsidered, knowing that they could trust him with my life. I still remember when they first met Daiki.

Flashback

_It was the beginning of our third year in Teikou. Just a few weeks before the start of the new school year Daiki and I were at the summer festival, where we first said "I love you" to each other. After that we went to my house to watch a movie. We snuggled on the couch, where we apparently fell asleep. The next morning I woke up on his chest, my face in the crook of his neck, his long toned arms circling my waist, out legs entwined. I tried to get up but he only tightened his arms around me. I looked up his face only to see him groggily opening his eyes. He blinked several times before his eyes zeroed on me._

"_Mornin" he croaked huskily. I shivered from his voice. After whispering our good mornings, we just laid there, contend with just being together. Several moments passed, when he suddenly dragged my body up, until my face was lined with his. I slowly took in his features – the russet skin, the disheveled dark blue hair and those piercing midnight blue eyes. He was looking at me, taking in my horrible bed hair, my long sky blue locks pointing in every possible direction, my large eyes that are the same color as my hair and my ghostly- pale skin. I tried to smooth my hair with my hands but he didn't let me. He gently cupped my face between his large hands and kissed me. The soft and gentle kiss slowly but surely grew into something more and more heated. It wasn't the first time we got lost in each other, having in mind that I don't think I will ever get used to the feelings that boy ignited in me._

_I honestly don't know how long we were making out, but when I heard a familiar gasp coming from the hallway, I froze. I wrenched myself away from Daiki, only to face my parents, looking shocked._

"_Who the fuck are you and are you doing to my daughter?" my dad was first to recover from the shock, only for it to be replaced with anger. I quickly moved to stand with Daiki following behind me. If the fact that we were together didn't shock them, our height difference surely did. I am a bit on the small side, standing 5'2ft but seeing Daiki with his 6'6ft body towering above me, made me look even smaller._

"_Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend – Aomine Daiki, Daiki these are my parents Kuroko Asuma and Kuroko Shizuka."_

"_Pleasure to meet you" Daiki said. I didn't believe what happened next. My 5'9 father punched my 6'6ft boyfriend. And like they say, the rest is history…_

Flashback End

Things got betterafter that, they both reached some sort of an agreement and in time got used to each other. My mom adored Daiki and she was happy for us from the start. I am glad that they accept him into the family, because I hope that he will stay forever.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

Imayoshi POV

I knew that having the ace of the Generation of Miracles in our team will be troublesome, but this is really pushing it. School started several weeks ago and since then Aomine has showed up only twice, both times only to show just how superior he is compared to other players. We recruited him, knowing that he will fit right into the team, having in mind that we mostly focus on individual talent, something he has plenty of. We don't have a manager officially because, when needed Wakamatsu fills in that role. Maybe we really needed one because one of the main jobs of the manager is to make sure that all the players attend practice. But having gotten to know Aomine, I'd say that it would be fruitless.

I look down at my watch, noting that it was time for the practice to start. I looked around only to see that almost all of the players are assembled and are already warming up. Coach was here also, talking to some of the club members. Just as I am about to divide the players in two teams for a practice match, the gym doors open. To say I am shocked would be an understandment.

Aomine walks in but he isn't alone. A blue haired girl wearing our school's uniform is attached to his back; he also carries two school bags on his left shoulder and is holding a pair of crutches in his right hand. The silence in the gym is deafening. He turns his head slightly to the side and murmurs something to her, she responds with a nod. They then head towards the bleachers, where he lowers the crutches and handbags to the floor, before gently removing her from his back and holding her carefully to his front. He then seats her on the front row. They talk for a while before Aomine finally heads towards the changing rooms.

I sense that I am not the only one watching them but I also see that their attention is mostly focused on the lone female on the bleachers. I adjust my glasses, hoping that my staring isn't obvious. Whispers are furiously going through the club members, hell even the coach looks interested. My musings are cut short as Aomine comes from the changing rooms jogging.

"Sorry that I'm late" he says normally, like that would not be only the third time he has attended practice since the beginning.

"Alright boys, let's practice" with the coach's words we finally start.

During the whole duration of the practice Aomine will go check up on the girl every ten minutes, stopping whatever he was doing. It was getting quite frustrating but I kept my mouth shut. But Wakamatsu was never that patient.

"Are you fucking kidding me, we let him get away with even that?" he shouts angrily. Most of the club members are used to Wakamatsu's anger outbursts. Aomine was over by the girl when he turned his head and looked at Wakamatsu.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked. I saw the girl was trying to calm him down.

"My problem is that you are a spoilt brat!" the blond center retorted.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you at your practice, I will not attend anymore." The blue-haired girl apologized politely. At her words Wakamatsu looked guilty and Aomine looked scandalized.

"There is no way in hell that you are going home alone. I will not attend practice anymore, it's not like I need it!" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his words and he at least had the decency to look ashamed.

The team was observing and they were astonished at what they were seeing. Seeing their expressions the girl asked:

"He hasn't bothered you much, has he?" Wakamatsu started to say something but Susa shut him up.

"No, he hasn't been a bother" I replied calmly. Aomine visibly relaxed at my words, making me more and more interested in learning who the girl actually is.

Seeing that almost nobody was paying attention to practice I decided to end it early. We all headed to the lockers, but not before heading towards Aomine and the mysterious girl. As I approached I decided to introduce myself:

"Shoichi Imayoshi, captain of the basketball team, nice to meet you!" I extended my hand towards her and she shook it with her smaller and paler one.

"Tetsuki Kuroko" She said her name quietly. After hearing her name I saw coach's head snapped up. He quickly got up and headed towards us. He introduced himself and asked her about the condition of her leg. I knew I was missing something. Just as I was going to ask, coach explained:

"She is the Mirage player and the vice-captain of the Generation of the Miracles." At those words I froze, not quite believing what I was hearing. Aomine protectively wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to shield her away from the inquiring stares of me and my teammates.

The girl looked up and emotionlessly stared at the coach "So?"

"Become our manager?" The coach inquired. She visibly looked startled and turned to Aomine, looking at him in a way that was too intimate in front of a crowd. They held a silent conversation with each other, at the end she simply said:

"Yes."

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

Aomine POV

An awful shrill sound on my left woke me up. I hurried to turn off my alarm before it woke Tetsuki up. As I lay back on the bed I stared at the delicate beauty in my arms. She was facing me; her head was on my chest, her pale arm was wrapped around my middle and our legs were entwined together.

Don't get the wrong idea. We were both dressed, I was only missing my shirt. It has been two weeks since her parents left her in my care and I am doing everything I can to help her. It was the first night when she invited me to sleep with her on the bed, saying that she needed to be close to me and who am I to deny her, especially something like that. This is how our routine started.

Looking at the clock and noting the time I reached to wake her up. Slowly kissing her forehead and making my way towards her lips with small butterfly kisses. I sensed her stirring slightly. As I kissed her gorgeous lips she responded to me, wrapping her arms around my head and lifting herself slightly, so that she was facing me. I gently put an end to our make-out session, saying that we will be late if we don't hurry up. She pouted at me, making even more adorable. I lifted my hand and placed it on her head, trying fruitlessly to tame her bedhead, only for her to swap my hands away. Finally placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, I get up. After I go to the bathroom I return to the bedroom to help her off the bed then I leave her to get ready and dress up, while I make breakfast and prepare our lunches.

Up until last year I was a disaster in the kitchen, I couldn't do the simplest things. Tetsuki then decided that I must learn how to fend for myself in the kitchen. Let's just say that things didn't happen miraculously from the first time, but the point is that I am now a decent cook. Hearing her coming down the stairs shook me from my musings. I hurried to help her, knowing that she is not really strong physically right now and an accidental fall like that can be very bad for her condition.

"Hey, what did I tell you about the stairs?" I asked, trying to keep my anger and worry for her at bay.

"I know, I know. You told me not to use the stairs without you. But I wanted to try, to see for myself that I can, that I am not completely useless!" she said in her usually emotionless voice, but I could hear the sadness coating her words. So I did the only thing I could. I hugged her close to me and whispered in her ear just how proud of her I am, how much I love her. I told her again and again that she is everything to me. Her body slowly relaxed and molded in mine, so I gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen, where I seated her on the counter top.

Just as I pried her arms off my neck she looked me in the eyes and murmured a soft a soft

"Thank you Daiki" and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

Her presence soothed me, completed me. When she was near everything was easier, more pleasant. She supported me and stood by me, my pillar of strength. She was the 'shadow' that made my 'light' shine so bright. And I was the one that protected her. The accident that happened was something that won't be repeated, nothing will harm my Tetsuki while I am here. And that is a promise of a lifetime.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


End file.
